Surviving Childhood
by writergirl318
Summary: A series of one-shots about the 3rd gen.kids like James, Teddy, Scorpius and everyone else. Can these little kids possibly avoid trouble and survive until they get to Hogwarts? PLease R&R!
1. James Sirius Potter

**This will be a series of one-shots based on the third-generation children as little kids. Tell me how you like it, and make any requests of kids that you'd like to see in this! So I know that the British don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but this is fanfiction, right? So I kind of realized that after I wrote the entire chapter and I like it too much not to post it. Oh, well, I guess.**

_James Sirius Potter_

_What I'm thankful for_

The burrow was completely flooded with waves of people, mostly with bright red hair. They were finally able to get all twenty-six people crowded around one immensely long table laden with pumpkin pie, turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin bread, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, rolls, and anything else under the sun that they could think of. At one end sat Arthur Weasley who smiled at the antics and chaos of his children and grandchildren and at the other sat Molly Weasley, who fussed over those stuck sitting next to her which ended up being Harry and Ginny.

James Sirius Potter snickered at their frantic faces as they skillfully avoided letting two-year-old Lily Luna Potter smash her happy little face into the pumpkin pie complete with whipped cream. Of course, after having handled someone like James, his parents knew exactly what they were doing. The little five-year-old boy, though, was wedged between Teddy and Fred, his two 'most favoritest' cousins. Teddy was successfully keeping the boys laughing by changing his hair color and facial features to look like various members of the Weasley family as he did a rather poor impression of each. He was trying to do Molly, but quickly stopped the game when the woman herself turned what all of the Weasleys called 'the Weasley evil eye.' It was scary enough to send James looking down at his empty plate with shame.

Arthur stood up and shouted at everyone to be quiet so he could make an announcement, but no one was listening, or could even here him. It was only when he used his wand to make a bang louder than a gunshot that everyone looked to him. "Well," he started, obviously awkward although it was only his family, "Happy Thanksgiving." Everyone murmured 'happy thanksgiving' back to him before he continued. "But I thought that to help us get into the, er, spirit of this holiday, I thought that we could go around the table and everyone say what they are thankful for."

Ron audibly groaned. "Aw, Dad, can't we wait till _after_ we've eaten? If all 26 of us say what we're thankful for, we'll lucky if we're done before Christmas!" Auntie Hermione gave him something very close to the Weasley Evil Eye before she whacked him upside the head with a whispered scolding.

"Who would like to start?" Grandpa Arthur asked brightly. It was so silent that James thought he could hear the crickets chirping outside. "No one? Guess I'll start then. I'm thankful for Molly who made practically all of this food and has been such a wonderful wife." James stuck out his tongue in disgust at the gushy junk as Grandmum Molly blushed.

Uncle George went next. "I'm thankful for my family as loud and annoying as they may be sometimes."

Aunt Angie said, "I'm thankful for my two adorable children and the opportunity we all get to spend together."

"I'm thankful for food!" Little five-year-old Roxanne squealed, soliciting chuckles from the adults.

"I'm thankful for my godfather and the rest of my god-family or else I wouldn't be eating nearly as fantastic food," Teddy said, hugging James and giving him a sloppy kiss to make James a little upset.

James wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand, glaring murderously at his god-brother. He looked up after a moment and realized that it was his turn to go. He sat thinking for a minute or so. Harry said, "Son, what are you thankful for?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I'm thankful for Mummy and Daddy," he said brightly. Fred opened his mouth to go next, but James hissed. "Shut up. I'm not done!" Then he started with his list. "And I'm thankful for Lily, but not for Al."

"Hey!" the little raven-haired boy across from him adamantly exclaimed.

"You never eat my vegetables when I tell you to!" James heatedly told him.

"Because you always eat my cookies when I tell you not to!" the little four-year old argued.

Ginny intervened. "Okay, boys, that's enough. Fred?"

"No!" James protested. "I'm not _done_! I'm thankful for Grandmum and Grandad. I'm thankful for Uncle Ron, but not Aunt Hermione, 'cause she never lets me do whatever I want." People chuckled as Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm thankful for Hugo, but not for Rosie, 'cause she's too much of a know-it-all."

"Hey!" the little girl beside Albus squeaked, but James ignored her.

"I'm thankful Uncle George 'cause he's funny and Auntie Angelina and Freddy, but I'm not thankful for Roxy 'cause she's weird."

"I'll show yoo weird!" the dark-skinned little girl exclaimed as she struggled out of her seat. But Uncle George held her down, much to James's relief. For a girl, she could hit _really_ hard.

"I'm thankful for Aunt Audrey because she's nice and gives me sweets, but not for Uncle Percy 'cause he talks _way_ too much about grown up stuff. I'm not thankful for Little Molly or Lucy, 'cause they are party poopers." It was slightly funny to the entire family as the little ones got riled up over what James thought of them and some of their faces were getting very red. "I'm thankful for Uncle Charlie 'cause anyone who has dragons is awesome and he promised he was gonna give me one someday." Charlie laughed nervously at the glares he received from Ginny and Harry. "And I'm thankful for Uncle Bill 'cause those are the awesomest scars I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Hey," Harry laughed quietly. "My scar is way cooler."

"I'm thankful for Auntie Fleur 'cause she is so pretty, but not for Vicky 'cause she has cooties." Ron sneaked a roll off of the plate in front of him and began munching it with boredom. "I'm not thankful for Dominique because she's such a _girl_, but I think I'm thankful for Louis because he's nice and sneaks cookies out of Grandmum's cookie jar for me.

"And I'm thankful for Teddy 'cause he is the most amazting big brother in the entire world, and he helps me steal cookies, and he plays Quidditch with me—oh! And there was this one time that he let me look at this magazi—"

"Okay, little buddy," Teddy said nervously, clapping a hand over the little boy's mouth. "I think you've been thankful for enough things now."

James successfully licked Teddy's hand. The older boy jerked his hand away, disgusted. "I'm not _done!_"

"Oh, Sweet Merlin," Harry murmured, his head dropping into his hands. "Why can't this kid just shut up? A mute kid, that's all I've ever wanted."

"I'm thankful for my broomstick and the little toy snitch Daddy got me for Christmas. But I'm not thankful for that pack of underwear Santa brought me last year…"

"James Sirius Potter!" His mother exclaimed. "Just let someone else go!"

He looked at Ginny. "Mummy, you've always said that it's wrong to interrupt."

Her glare effectively cut off any argument, and he finally grumbled, "I guess Freddy can go now…"

The Weasleys at the table sighed in relief. It wasn't much longer after that that everyone was allowed to dig into the feast that was beginning to grow cold. James stuffed his face until he thought his stomach would rip open and all the food he ate would explode all over the room. Lily fell asleep right at the table, and Albus only managed to crawl into his mother's arms before drifting away. Teddy sighed and flooed back to the Tonks' early, seeing as his grandmum would be worried if he stayed away too long.

The Potter family left well past dark, flooing back to their home at Grimmauld Place where Ginny deftly managed to take both Lily and Albus upstairs and tuck them into bed. James pulled on his father's pants to get his attention, and when Harry turned, he held his arms up like Lily did when she wanted to be carried. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought that you said that you were a big boy this morning, and big boys don't need to be carried around."

The half-asleep James muttered, "I'm too sleepy."

Harry sighed and picked up his oldest child and began up the stairs. "Did you have fun today? It seemed like you enjoyed seeing all of your cousins. I know I had fun with all you aunts and uncles."

James's brown little eyes had shut and he nodded against his dad's shoulder. "Hey, Daddy, you know what I'm thankful for?"

_Oh great._ "Can we do this in the morning, kiddo? Your dad's awfully tired, and you must be, too."

He sighed as Harry laid him in his bed, pulling the covers up around the little boy's chin. "I'm thankful that I have people to be thankful for."

Harry smiled and kissed James forehead softly, listening to the steady breathing of his son. "I am, too, kiddo, I am, too."

**How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know which character will be next, but I know that Scorpius will have a chapter around Christmas. So Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans! **


	2. Louis Weasley

**So I really like this series of one-shots, and I think the kids are so adorable, so I'm writing the next one! So my friend randomly picked Louis, and this is what resulted of the suggestion! Thanks to VampHime and samira parsa for reviewing and those who subscribed or added this to their favorites!**

**Also, I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter, but this is the disclaimer for the entire story because I really hate writing these out for every chapter I post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. End of story. Now on with the **_**real**_** story!**

_Louis Weasley_

_It's Always My Fault!_

Fleur Weasley thought it was very suspicious that with three little children running amuck through the house, it was quiet. Too quiet. The kitchen had long since over-heated from the use of the oven, and the small fire burning in the hearth, causing a rich, orange glow to encompass the kitchen of Shell Cottage. Fleur could finally hear the waves of the sea crashing upon the beach, 'like the breathing of some great, slumbering creature,' as Harry had once put it so eloquently. But with three little children, the sound of the waves was easily drowned out by the wailing of a girl who had lost her teddy bear or the screaming of two siblings, viciously trying to hurt the other.

She really only wanted to bask in the peace that had come to the Cottage so rarely since nine years ago, but, if it was that quiet, she was positive that her life would be completely horrible in an hour's time. She laid down the spoon she had been using to mix the cake batter for Dominique's birthday and cautiously went into the sitting room, where Bill was serenely reading the _Daily Prophet_ on the couch, as though oblivious to the noise, or lack thereof, really. "Aren't you bothered at all?" Fleur asked suspiciously. Her French accent was almost unnoticeable, and she spoke English better than most Englishmen.

"By what, darling?" her husband asked, turning a scarred face upon her. Rather than detract handsomeness, Fleur really thought it added more attraction to him. The scars he had gained from a werewolf always reminded her of his bravery. But at the moment, he seemed rather disconnected from the rest of the world.

"The silence," she answered, almost afraid to say anything, for fear it would shatter. "Shouldn't we be worried?"

Suddenly, someone pounded down the stairs in a flurry of movement, only a blur of long, shiny, blonde hair. "Maman, may I go visit Teddy, please?" Victoire halted to a stop in front of her parents, already clad in her shoes and jacket.

"_Français, sil vous plait__._" Her mother insisted. Victoire, at a beautiful age of nine years old was finally beginning to master her mother's native language, and was already quite fluent. Fleur insisted on speaking to her family in French to help them master their skills.

"Maman!" Victoire protested. She sighed. "_Est-ce que je peux aller visite__ Teddy, __sil vous plait_?"

"_Oui_," Fleur answered as the excited little girl ran over to the fire in the kitchen and grabbed some floo powder off of the mantle. "Just be back for your sister's party!" she yelled as the little girl was engulfed in green flames. Victoire was practically inseparable from Teddy, and, seeing as she was on the verge of being without him for months as he prepared to go to his first year of Hogwarts made her even clingier to the young boy.

Surprisingly, her two youngest children were still deathly quiet. Her crystal blue eyes darted to Bill, who was once again relaxing behind his newspaper. "How can you just sit there so calmly?" she asked, wringing her hands nervously as she sank down beside him. "Oh, Merlin!" she exclaimed, jerking upright, "what if something happened to them?"

Bill rolled his eyes as the protective mother darted upstairs. Much to her relief, as soon as her foot was on the first step up the stairs, screams echoed down to the adults.

"_That's my teddy bear!"_

"_I didn't do nothin' to him!"_

"_You spilled my tea all over him! You ruin everything, Louis!"_

"_Stop acting like a little baby!"_

"_You're the dumb little baby! Get out of my room!"_

Louis Weasley was most definitely _not_ happy at the moment. It was all because of stupid Dominique! Just because she was six, she thought that she ruled the world, and it just wasn't fair to the little four-year-old boy. _She_ had invited _him_ to her stupid little tea party (granted, he always begged her to let him participate in the girlish little game), but she should have known that she would just invite disaster into her gaudy pink room. But Louis, most definitely was _not_ a dumb little baby. "Take that back!" he yelled.

"No!" Dominique, clad in a pink princess outfit, shrieked. "You did it on purpose! You ruined Mr. Snuffles on _purpose!_" Her voice, which had already raised an octave at the beginning of their fight, now decided to raise at least two more, and try to crack the glass on her bedroom window.

"_I did not!_" Louis yelled back before he pulled on her strawberry-blonde hair. She screeched in pain and hit him in the face without mercy. The two children fell to the ground and tussled, both trying to leave vicious wounds. He eventually opened his mouth and bit her arm, and Dominique screamed like the world was going to end. In fact, her voice managed to shatter one of the porcelain teacups they had been using in her tea party.

"Stop this right now!" Fleur yelled above the screams of the children. Seeing as Dominique was on top of her little brother, probably trying to suffocate him beneath that dress, Fleur pulled her off and set her on the bed, and grabbed Louis into her arms. "What on earth are you two fighting over?"

Dominique broke into little sobs. "Louis spilled tea all over Mr. Snuffles," she wailed, pointing to the soaked purple teddy bear sitting at the play table. "And then he pulled on my hair and _bit_ me!" She held out her arm where a purple bite mark had blossomed.

Louis stuck out his tongue with childish disgust. He saw right through her pretend sniffles. But of course, Mummy bought it whole-heartedly and cooed over her little Dominique. With a simple flick of her wand, she drained all of the liquid off of the teddy bear until it shined like the day Dominique had first got it. She conjured up a Disney Princess band-aid and pressed it over the already almost-gone bite mark after she gently kissed it. The little auburn-haired boy glared. So it was her birthday! Why wasn't _he_ treated this way on his birthday?

Eventually, when Domi was at least a little cheered up, his mother took him roughly by the hand and dragged him down the hall and into his room, painted a pretty sea-blue. She knelt down to face him and sternly pointed a finger in his face. "That was not nice to do that to Domi's toys, young man."

"But it was an accident!" he protested, tears beginning to pool in his eyes at the thought of the spanking he would surely get soon. "I didn't mean to drown Mr. Snuffles!" he almost wailed.

But Fleur's eyes didn't even soften the tiniest bit. "So you _bit_ her? We don't bite, Louis Bill Weasley!" She spun him around before he could comprehend what was going on and spanked him, making his poor bottom ache with pain. The tears that had welled up spilled down his cheeks and he sobbed. When she stopped, he cried even harder and ran and flopped down on his bed, wishing that the pain in his bottom would leave. She still glared at him; he could sense it. "Stay in here and think about what you did that was wrong until I come back."

She shut the door gently behind her, obviously thinking that his punishment had been served, but he ran to the door and tore it open, yelling at his mother's back. "I _hate_ you! And I hate Domi! It's _always_ my fault! Even if I didn't mean to! It's not fair!" He slammed the door as hard as he could, knowing that Fleur hated it when he did that and he turned to find his little green and blue backpack.

The infuriated woman raised her hand to open the door and give the little boy another spanking, but a calm Bill caught her hand and murmured, "Let me take care of this." He stepped around his wife and cautiously went through the door, closing it behind him. It took him a moment to locate his four-year-old son digging through his closet for something. "Hey, kiddo," he said softly, approaching the little boy. "What are you looking for back there?"

"My backpack," Louis answered shortly. He found it and freed it from beneath a mess. He backed away and tried to ignore his father as he pulled underwear out of his drawers and stuffed it in the miniature backpack. He found his stash of Halloween candy and dumped it all in the bag.

"What are you doing with all that stuff, Louis?" Bill asked, prying the answers out of his littlest child.

"Running away."

Bill chuckled and sat down on the bed beside the boy's backpack. "But why are you running away? And just where are you expecting to go?"

"Everything here is my fault," Louis answered dejectedly. "Grandmum will give me cookies at the Burrow."

"Ah," Bill mused. "But won't you miss the cake that your mum is baking for Domi's birthday?"

Louis paused but shook his head. Why would he want something from those two icky people? Even if it was cake, they would have probably poisoned it or something. "I have candy."

Bill's smile still splayed across his features. "Won't you miss Vicky though? And what about me? Surely, you'll miss your Daddy!"

"You can come with me if you want," Louis answered without looking up at Bill as he zipped the full bag shut. "Besides, I can't reach the floo powder."

Bill tried not to snort. As his son walked past him to leave, he ensnared Louis in his giant arms and pulled him to his chest. The little child struggled in his arms, but gave up when he realized that his dad was way too strong. "So you're going to live with Grandmum Molly, huh?" Bill asked playfully. "I guess you'll have to take baths every night then."

Louis's eyes grew as wide as plates and he gasped. "No." If there was one thing you could guarantee about little boys, especially Weasley boys, it was their aversion to baths or anything else that meant being clean. Fleur considered herself lucky if she managed to get the little boy to take a bath twice a week.

Bill shook his head. "Yep. And she insists that you go to bed at exactly six in the evening. She's a maniac around children. You'd get a good whack from a spoon if you found any trouble around her house. She absolutely refuses any kids that misbehave."

Louis's eyes began to well up with more tears. "B-but Grandmum doesn't act like that when we see her!"

"Because she doesn't want you to see what she's really like," Bill explained, trying not to laugh. "In fact, once she's fattened all of her kids up with tons of cookies and cake, she bakes them in her oven and eats them."

Louis began to wail loudly and squirmed out of his father's grip. Still loudly crying, he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where he latched himself to a surprised Fleur's legs and sobbed. Startled from finishing the cake, she picked the little boy up. "What's wrong, Honey?" she cooed in a soft voice, trying to calm him.

"D-d-d-Daddy said that G-G-Grandmum w-wants to make me fat with c-cookies so she can e-e-eat me!" he cried into her shoulder, completely terrified of the prospect that his grandmother would gladly eat him.

Her worried expression suddenly became less than amused as she spotted Bill coming down the stairs, stifling his laughter. She patted her son on the back. "Never believe anything your father tells you, Louis. He's a terrible liar." She glared at her laughing husband.

His sob cut off mid-way through and he looked up at his mother with a sniffle. "Really?"

"Really," she assured with a smile.

He hugged her again. "I love you, Mummy!" he hiccupped into her shoulder as her arms squeezed a little tighter around him. "I always love you… as long as you don't make me fat and eat me."

Everyone laughed as little Dominique emerged from upstairs, her teddy bear in one hand and a confused expression on her face. Fleur set Louis on the ground, and he ran and stopped in front of his big sister, a somber expression on his face. "I is sorry, sissy. I didn't mean to spill tea on your teddy bear, and I'm sorry for biting you 'cause it's wrong. Happy Birthday!" he squealed and gave her a hug.

Domi seemed a little stunned for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around her little brother. "It's okay, Louis; I forgive you."

An hour later, Fleur rushed up the stairs to pull Dominique off of her brother. Again.

Well, it was a typical day in the Weasley household.


End file.
